blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaster
Appearance Blaster's hair parts in a curved fashion like Brat's but is longer, spiky and messy. He wears a blue tee with a star on it and he is also wearing blue camo shorts and blue sneakers. His signature color is Navy Blue. He also wears a dark blue ripped muscle shirt with a black leather jacket over top of it. Ripped skinny jeans with black belt with multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Hi-Tops that stops at his knees. Has piercings at the bottom of his right ear and another at the top of left ear with gold spiked piercings at the top. Wears with spiked cuffs, a black spiked choker with an outer necklace with RRKB in the middle. He also wears blue wrist length fingerless gloves with spikes along the edges. Personality Blaster is the second in the RowdyRock Boys. He shares many of Brats physical traits, having messy blond hair. His signature color is navy blue. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. The only thing that he and Brat share is that both of them can be a bit dim at times. He's also Brat's equivalent, Blaster is the quietest of the trio, as opposed to Brat's loud mouthed, bratty, selfish nature. His special power is his ability to create electricity and mold it to his will. Despite being neutral, Blaster is the most polite of his group. Powers/Abilities * Electrokinesis (Possibly): Boomer could be able to create objects made of electricity to deflect attacks4. * Energy Projection: Boomer is believed to be able to produce energy blasts. ** Laser Vision (Possibly): Boomer is likely able to fire lasers from his eyes, like Bubbles can. * Flight: Boomer and his brothers are able to fly, without the need of wings5. * Heat Vision (Possibly): Boomer and his brothers are able to heat objects by simply looking at it. * Sonic Boom Generation (Possibly): Boomer and his brothers is likely able to create sonic booms, that devastating their environment4. * Superhuman Durability: Boomer and his brothers are extremely durable, and far more durable than the Powerpuff Girls5. * Superhuman Speed: Boomer and his brothers are very fast. Their speed is likely on par or even surpassing the speed of the Powerpuff Girls, which would mean their speed is absolute and allows them to travel through time5. An example of his speed is shown in Chapter 11, as he move so fast before any of the Powerpuff Girls can react towards him. * Superhuman Strength: Boomer and his brothers are extremely strong, with their strength levels far surpassing those of the Powerpuff Girls5. * Typhogenesis: While flying, Boomer and his brothers can produce an obtrusively smoke in their color. The smoke disables the sight and breathing of all who are caught in it5. * X-ray Vision (Possibly) : Boomer and his brothers are likely able to see through objects. Relationships Blaze (RRKB) (Brother) Blade (Brother) Brat (Enemy) Berserk (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Blossom (Friend) Buttercup (Friend) Bubbles (Friend) Boomer (Friend) Brick (Friend) Butch (Friend) Likes *Blaze *Blade *Bubbles *Blossom *Buttercup *Brick *Butch *Boomer *Fighting *Music *Sports *Playing Dislikes *Berserk *Brute *Being beaten *Brat being clingy *Spiders Gallery C rowdyrock boys and powerpunk girls by waterzdragon-d563ted.png Bubblesxblasterxbrat by moonlightsiieda-d4gbth6.jpg _rq__blaster_by_novagirl97-d4nk2y5.png b0816a9eab51d1549f61ffa4330c65c1-d54rc4t.png bubbles_x_blaster_by_sweetxdeidara-d3relyq.jpg rq__bratxblasterxbubbles_by_yamimii_kun-d4dmgn9.png rrkb_blaster_colored_by_x94u6bj3-d47nyvm.png the_rowdyrock_boys_by_nickyluveeyore-d5xs9xr.jpg commission__rrkb_by_xleafe-d4bfo8o.jpg chibi_rowdyrock_boys_by_sweetxdeidara-d47yiao.jpg req__rowdy_rock_boys_by_seraphenigma-d3gajhd.jpg request__rowdyrock_boys_by_bleedmanlover-d4vld8x.png rowdyrock_boys_and_powerpunk_girls_by_guardian_angel15-d4u55sw.jpg rowdyrock_boys_by_sweetxdeidara-d3gtkbh.jpg RowdyROCK_boys_by_jimaji.jpg pt__rowdy_rock_boys_by_geekykitten64-d4748ca.png punk_and_rock_by_darkbane95-d4euue2.jpg rowdy_rockers_by_happydragon101-d47yht7.png rrkg_for_darkbane95_by_asamixd-d497bak.jpg rrkb___blaster_by_darkbane95-d3burzs.jpg Category:Counterparts Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Allies Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers